User blog:Mahali syarifuddin/Indonesian Vocaloid songs from albums
(actually I would make this in Indonesian only, but I decided to make this bilingual. Besides this wiki is mainly English, I want to improve my English as well. Hehe. xD ) Indonesian= Halo semua, Mahali Syarifuddin di sini. Udah lama nggak ngeblog, jadinya agak kaku. xD Baiklah, langsung saja. Di sini saia akan buat daftar lagu-lagu Vocaloid dari Indonesia berdasarkan album. Akhir-akhir ini saia sedang menjalankan rencana untuk memperbanyak artikel lagu-lagu Vocaloid Indonesia di wiki ini. Sebelumnya saia suka bikin artikel untuk lagu-lagu lainnya. Lalu saia pikir "Di sini udah ada beberapa artikel lagu-lagu Vocaloid Indonesia. Gimana kalau saia banyakin aja? xD " Oleh karena itu saia menjalankan rencana tersebut. Ada beberapa alasan: #'Saia pengen agar lirik lagu-lagu Vocaloid Indonesia lebih mudah diakses', karena wiki ini menempati peringkat atas di search engine. #Karena lebih mudah diakses tadi, saia pengen lagu-lagu Vocaloid Indonesia maupun produser-produsernya ini mendapat atensi lebih banyak lagi. #Saia suka pengkategorian di wiki ini. Begitu rapi. Dan saia suka fitur "Baca lebih lanjut" yang diambil dari kategori-kategori yang cocok, jadi lebih relevan. Oleh karena itu bukan cuma satu-dua lagu saja, saia harap agar lagu-lagu yang berhubungan juga ikutan dapat atensi. Siapa tahu mereka tertarik skrol ke bawah, klik, dan dengar lagunya. xD Namun enggak semua lagu-lagu Vocaloid Indonesia yang saia buat. Saia memutuskan untuk memulai dari album-album yang cukup dikenal di jagat perwibuan Indonesia, biar bisa terwakili "Oh gini lagu-lagunya." Langsung saja saia kasih daftar-daftarnya. Lagu yang sengaja saia gak kasih link dikarenakan belom rilis publik (masih cuma di album) dan/atau saia nggak dapet akses untuk liriknya. Bagi yang pengen bantu-bantu bikin artikel dipersilahkan. Bisa klik link yang merah-merah atau langsung ketik judul di kotak pencarian --> cari --> klik link yang merah-merah. Bisa dibaca panduannya di sini. Mau bantu terjemahkan ke Inggris juga bisa. xD Itu saja yang saia sampaikan. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. xD - Mahali syarifuddin (bicara) NB: Kalo ada pendapat atau udah bikin artikel yang belom saia link, silahkan tinggalkan sendal komen di bawah. :) |-| English= Hello everyone, Mahali Syarifuddin's here. In this blog post I would make the list of Indonesian Vocaloid songs from albums. Recently, I'm running some plan for expanding the articles of Indonesian Vocaloid songs. Previously, I was thinking "There have been several articles of Indonesian Vocaloid songs in this wiki. What if I expand the articles? It would be great! xD " Therefore I run the plan. There are some reasons to run this plan. #'I want these lyrics more accessible'. #'I want these songs and the producers receives more attention'. #I fell in love with the categories in this wiki. So well organized. And I also love the "Read more" feature taken from the categories that matching, so relevant. So I hope the songs that relate also getting attention. Who knows if they are interested in scrolling down the article, clicking, and listen to the song. xD But not all the songs I would make the article. I decided to start from the albums that are well known in Indonesia. Okay, here the list. The songs that are not linked because the songs don't have the public releases (album only) and/or I don't have some access to the lyrics. Feel to make the articles. You could just click the red link, or you could search the song title --> click the red link. You could read the guideline here. Yeah, you could add the English translation as well. xD That's all I have to say. Have a nice day. xD - Mahali syarifuddin (talk) PS: If you have some opinion or you have made articles that I have not link yet, feel free to leave a comment below. :) VOCAPOST crafTUNER